


The Carrot Pen

by hzurctivtr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Might write more?, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzurctivtr/pseuds/hzurctivtr
Summary: A short Wildehopps one shot I wrote because I was bored. If I come up with anymore ideas I might add more. This is my first fanfic so feedback is appreciated!
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Carrot Pen

Nick walked down the street hold Judy’s paw.  
“This is the life”, he though to himself. After 20 years of hustling he’s finally turned his life around and is making the world a better place with his amazing girlfriend and partner at the ZPD, Judy Hopps. A sudden shake of his paw had him turning his attention to his girlfriend. 

As she finally caught his attention she said, “ Nick are you listening to a word I’m saying”, she said while giving him a glare and thumping her foot. 

He gave her a coy smile and replied, “Sorry Carrots I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts.”

“What’s on your mind, Slick?”

“How lucky and thankful I am to have you Judy”

Judy blushed and replied, “I am lucky to have you too Slick,” as she punched him lightly on his shoulder.

“Well I’m glad the feelings mutual.” Nick smirked at how cute she was when she was flustered, though he’d never admit it for the fear of being punched to death by a certain bunny. “Anyway what were you saying before I spaced out fluff?”

“ Oh yeah I was wondering if you still had my backup carrot pen I gave you a while back, my other one broke” 

“ Of course I still have it. How could I lose something so important.”, he said as he pulled it out of his pocket, “Here you go m’lady” he said as he handed it to her giving a over dramatic bow.

“Wow what a gentlefox”, she said giggling at his antics. “Wait a minute have you been carrying this around ever since I gave it to you almost a year ago?”

Nick rubbed his neck and shrugged giving Judy a sheepish smile, “No....maybe....alright fine, yes, yes I have.

Judy smiled at him, “ Awww, that’s really sweet of you Nick.”

“Yeah, yeah Carrots, it’s not that big of a deal.”, he brushed it off. Even though he tried to play it cool she could still see a small blush in his ears. 

Later that night Judy was back at her tiny apartment. She looked at the pen sitting on the table with curiosity, Nick had never told her what he borrowed it for. She picked it up and pressed the play back button. Nicks voice can through the tiny speaker.

“Hey Carrots, it looks like you finally got your carrot pen back. I’m recording this the night after our fifth date, and I’m really hopeful for our future together. Anyway, I just want to let you know that I love you Judy. I don’t know when you’re going to get this message, but whenever it is, whether it’s tomorrow, next week, or 5 years from now, just remember I love you - forever and always yours truly, Nick.”

By now Judy’s eyes were streaming with tears. Her sweet fox had recorded this message almost one year ago after they had only been on five dates. She immediately pulled out her phone and texted Nick:

Carrots: Hey

Slick: Hey Carrots, let me guess you played the recording on the pen?

Carrots: Yes it was really sweet and I’ll treasure it forever!

Slick: Glad you liked it, everything I said was true you know?

Carrots: Do I know that? Yes, yes I do!

Slick: Ah a classic. It’s getting late Fluff, let’s talk tomorrow. Goodnight!

Carrots: Night Slick! Love you!

Slick: Love you more Judy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of my boredom. I’m usually am not a big fan of writing but thought I’d give it a shot! I might add more to this later. Anyway, if anybody has and feedback I’d love to hear it. P.S. This story take place about 3 and a half years after the night howler incident, assuming Nick left for the academy one month after the museum, and was at the academy for 6 months. Then they were partners for about one and a half years before dating.


End file.
